Hidden Wager
by Drekk
Summary: Spin off of episode 25 I know it is done alot but Tsuruko's mother has added a new twist to the the duel I think everybody will like. Lemon in later chapters no surprise there.
1. Small print

Hidden wager.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any form or fashion.

Ch 1

Small print.

"WHAT?" Keitaro screamed looking at Tsuruko.

"I said that since I lost I would have to marry you." Tsuruko said across the alter.

Mrs. Aoyama looked pleased with herself. "I told you one of these days Motoko would defeat you."

Tsuruko looked up at her mothers smiling face. "I know, but you still should have told me about the small print that you wrote."

"It was your fault that you didn't read it when I gave it to you." Her mother said simply.

Keitaro couldn't believe this in four days he had gone from bachelor to married man. Only a few days ago he was trying desperately to cheer Motoko up after her first defeat at her sister's hand. He had been surprised when Tsuruko showed up and handed him a contract that she said would allow Motoko back into the school if he signed it and with Motoko's aid manage to defeat her in three days time. If they failed they would be wed on the spot. Keitaro quickly signed the contract and rushed (as quickly as one could with a cast) to tell Motoko of the news. They barely succeeded in their victory. If Naru hadn't pulled that blade I would be marring Motoko right now instead of Tsuruko.

Keitaro looked over to the other tenets and saw varying degrees of emotion. Motoko was starring at him with a murderous glint to her eyes. Naru kept cracking her knuckles and was glowing with a red aura. Shinobu was crying as the glass of sake passed between them three times. Su and Sara didn't seem interested. Kitsune was wide eyed and completely ignoring the unopened bottle of sake in her hand.

As the glass passed one finale time between them he realized that he was now married to one of the strongest woman in the world. (A/N I thought Baretta and Voidhawk would like that) He saw a varying degree of emotion on her face. He was startled by Mrs. Aoyama as she moved next to him.

"Well what do you think of my daughter?" She asked leaning close so Keitaro wouldn't have to speak to loud for her to hear.

"I think she is beautiful, strong, intelligent, graceful, and devoted to her family and school." Keitaro said without hesitation.

"She deserves someone better than me. It took me three tries to get in to Tokyo U. I am constantly falling into the other girls, and I can't seem to do anything right." He stated looking down at the table.

Tsuruko heard his reply and moved down to sit beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"That is not true Keitaro. I don't deserve you." Keitaro looked at her shocked that she would even think that.

Tsuruko placed a finger on his lips to stop his reply. "Let me tell you what I see. You love your tenets no matter how many times they have hurt you. You strive to do the best you can in any situation. You deliberately went out of your way to track down Motoko after her defeat, and even when you had her crying in your arms you didn't take advantage of her in that weakened state." Tsuruko looked over at the other tenets.

"However I want it understood that anyone who raises a finger to hurt my Kei Kun will have to deal with me." Tsuruko smiled as the other tenets coward before her.

She stood up and offered a hand up to Keitaro. "Now let us go see about getting that leg healed. Okay?" Keitaro nodded and with her support hobbled out the door. The other tenets still were shocked by the way Tsuruko had threatened them.

As the married couple moved to Tsuruko's room, Keitaro felt a little uneasy as he realized that it was now Tsuruko and Keitaro's room. She reached out to open the door but felt his hand stop on top of hers. Startled she looked at him.

"Tsuruko I want to make sure you understand I will not do anything to you in there or out here." She smiled at him, and kissed him softly. Keitaro would have jumped if she hadn't gotten a good hold on him.

"But I want you to understand that I am your wife now and I will not wait forever for you to work up the nerve to come and get me so I will give you some time to adjust, but remember if you don't move soon I will come and get you." She laughed at his shocked expression and kissed him again.

He relaxed in her arms and slid the door open and moved inside. She helped him lay down. Starring down at him she gently ran her fingers through his hair, which caused him to blush slightly.

"I will go and see if I can find a healer." She said as she moved to the door and opening it and walking out. "I will be back in just a few minutes." She said as she slid the door shut.

Smiling Keitaro lays back enjoying the lingering sensation of Tsuruko's fingers running through his hair. He heard the door slid open and raised his head expecting to see Tsuruko with a healer. He does see two people but it's Naru and Motoko who stand in the doorway.

Seeing the cold fury in their eyes he swings his legs over the bed and stands shakily to his feet. "Girls it's not what you think. I can explain."

But before he can say anymore he finds himself doubled over by Naru's punch and he crashes into the wall only to be struck by Motoko's wooden bokken there is an audible snap. The wall unable to deal with this much power crumbles and Keitaro falls out side. Naru and Motoko stare at what they just did and the unmoving figure lying before them.

Tsuruko who found a healer opens the door just as the wall crumbles. She stares at Keitaro who is lying on his back eyes open but not seeing. She rushes to him calling his name but she stopped by the healer who grabs her arm. "No we must not move him incase his neck broke."

Tsuruko nods getting herself under control. Instead she turns to Naru and Motoko who are still standing next to the bed. Grabbing both girls she hauls them to the rooms where the other Hinata residents were staying. Releasing the two terrified girls she pounds on each of the other doors waking the inhabitants. As they open them and stare at the Naru and Motoko who are now openly crying, Tsuruko beckons them to come out of their rooms.

As they file out in front of her she stares at each of them until she comes to Shinobu.  
"Shinobu Keitaro has been hurt again. The healer may need some help could you please assist her any way you can." She smiles as the bluenette runs to help.

The others start too sweet as she keeps her back to them. "Your welcome has run out. If I find you here in the morning there will be hell to pay." With that she walks out of the guest compound and heads to the healers hall.

Kitsune turns to Naru and Motoko. "What did she mean by attacked again?"

The girls only start to cry and Kitsune stares at them. "You attacked him didn't you?"

With a sigh she takes took girls by the arm and steered them towards their respective rooms. "Doesn't matter we are packing and leaving now!"

As the girls hurriedly pack the few things they brought Tsuruko joined Shinobu as they watched the healer work. "Shinobu I made the other girls leave but you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Tsuruko said gently hugging the girl to her.

Tsuruko was surprised when Shinobu looked up at her. "I will leave to they need me and I know you will take care of Keitaro." Shinobu hugged the swordswoman and rushed to pack her things.

As the healer moved away Tsuruko took a seat next to Keitaro and gently squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Keitaro I should have known they would want to confront you. I should have never left you alone." She started to cry until she felt him squeeze her hand. Startled she looked up at him his eyes were still closed and yet he still held onto her hand. She felt her tears dry as she laid her head down by his hand and watched him as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Descion

Hidden Wager

Ch 2

The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own it so you can't sue me

As the morning sun rose over the school students were already practicing katas and sparring with each other. As the students moved from the practicing field to the lunch hall they spent their time laughing and talking. Once inside however they noticed something a miss. Mrs. Aoyama was sitting in her usual seat but the seat for Tsuruko was empty. Murmurs started to flow about the room, and it wasn't till Mrs. Aoyama stood that silence fell across the room.

"Yesterday, my daughter Tsuruko was married." Holding up her hands in an attempt to slow the explosion of conversation that the statement brought on. "However last night their was a terrible accident and he was grievously injured. His rib cage was shattered both of his lungs punctured along with his heart. Tsuruko is with him right now caring for him as best she can."

The students quietly absorbed this information until one of the younger students spoke up.

"Sensei is their anything we can do to help?"

"You can pray and comfort her when she needs it" She said looking down at the little girl.

The lunch hall remained quiet throughout the meal.

Tsuruko woke up raising her head she looked around the room. Her eyes came to rest on the young man now laying before her with a light blanket pulled up to his chin. Lifting the blanket she pulls it back in order to check on his wounds. Starring at the talismans placed on his chest she also notices something new a smaller talisman had been placed over his forehead. As she leaned closer to see the small talisman she felt his hand squeeze hers. Startled by the pressure she looks at his face his eyes were still closed but they were moving. She leans closer and squeaks when she felt his lips press to hers.

Breaking the kiss Tsuruko sits back down and gently squeezes his hand as he drifts back into unconsciousness. Before she can decide what to do there is a soft knock at the door.

She turns to see her mother walk into the room. She tried to rise but was stopped when her mother shook her head.

"How is he this morning?" Her mother asked moving over to the bed.

"He is doing better. His own healing ability and the talismans the healer used are also helping, but I am curious as to what this one is." She said pointing to the talisman on Keitaro's forehead.

Tsuruko moved back a little so that her mother could see the talisman better. "The healer told me that she found a slight imbalance to his ki. She put that there hoping to correct the problem." Her mother said looking over the young mans chest and gently placing her hand over his heart.

"His heart still beats as strong as ever. It is amazing that he could take so much abuse and remain uncorrupted." This last statement was directed to Tsuruko.

"Mother I was wondering if it would be possible to train him here for a while?"

Mrs. Aoyama smiled at her daughter. "I don't see a problem, but may I ask why do you want to train him?"

Tsuruko blushed slightly. "His ki is so strong but it is chaotic and I would like to see what happens when it is focused and controlled."

Her mother pulled the sheet up over Keitaro's chest and made her way to the door sliding it open she turns to Tsuruko. "I think you should give your sister a call she was really distraught over what happened last night."

Tsuruko's smile faded a bit. "As she should be, but I will call and tell them that he is recovering nicely." A new smile snaked across her face. "I will also tell them that Haruka is in charge until my husband and I return."

Her mother nodded and slid the door shut as Tsuruko smiled softly at her sleeping husband.

The train ride back to the Hiantasou was uneventful. The girls rode in silence Motoko and Naru were in shock. Kitsune was sitting across from them with Shinobu while Su and Sara ran amuck.

Kitsune leaned over to the two distraught girls. "What were you two thinking going in there and beating up Keitaro like that?"

Naru looked at her friend through red puffy eyes. "We just wanted to talk to him honest that was all that we intended to do but when we saw Tsuruko leaving and Keitaro laying there on her bed smiling we just lost it." Naru drops her head as new tears start to fall.

Motoko just sits there nodding to every word Naru says. AT the train station the girls disembark and slowly make their way home, and as the sun rose the girls made there way up the steps of the Hinatasou. Only to be greeted by Haruka at the top of the steps.

Haruka looked at Motoko and Naru. "Go and get some rest but when you wake up I want to know what happened to Keitaro." The girls nod and make there way inside Haruka calls to them one more time. "Motoko and Naru before I forget, I want you both to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Both girls nod and move up the stairs and out of sight. Shinobu looked at Haruka.

"Did you find out what happened to sempai?"

"Only what Tsuruko told me." Looking down at the bluenette she saw the worried expression. "Don't worry Shinobu, She also told me that Keitaro is already getting better."

Shinobu smiled and ran inside after the other girls. Haruka's smile faded as she walked down the steps towards the tea shop.

Several days have passed and the healer is finally removing the talismans from Keitaro's chest and head. She pauses for a moment and seems to be deliberating something before turning to Tsuruko and her mother.

"His bones have been healed and his ki is now balanced so he should wake up later." She turns and leaves.

Tsuruko resumes her spot sitting next to Keitaro on the bed holding his hand and watching his sleeping features for any sign of his waking up.

Mrs. Aoyama gently squeezes her daughters shoulder. "What are you going to do when he wakes up?"

Tsuruko's cheeks turn a very light shade of pink "I think I would kiss him . . ."

Before Tsuruko can react Keitaro sits up and wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

Instinctively she wraps her arms around him as she succumbs to the kiss. A thought suddenly comes to mind. _This is to convenient to be a coincidence. _Gently breaking the kiss she pushes Keitaro down onto the bed. Gasping for breath and blushing furiously she turns to her mother.

"You planned this didn't you mother?"

Her mother smiles and points to Keitaro. "He woke up during a time when you weren't around and he was worried that you had left him until I could explain what you were doing. Seeing him become so downcast I had to cheer him up so we devised this plan."

"And it worked very well." Tsuruko looked down at her husband "Did it not?"

Keitaro looked up at her. Lifting his right arm he gently cupped her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes it did."

He sat up once more and gently kissed her. As he lay back down she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him. He smiled up at her, and moved over a little bit to make room for her to lay beside him.

Looking at her mother "It looks like he desires my attention mother."

Before her mother can reply Keitaro once again sits up taking Tsuruko in his arms pulls her down on the bed and pins her under him. "Excuse us Mrs. Aoyama I need to show your daughter how much I desire her attention."

Laughing the elder Aoyama walks outside and slides the door shut. With one last comment to the blushing Tsuruko. "Tsuruko dear I think he has finally worked up the nerve to get you."

Keitaro looks down at his blushing wife moving slightly he straddles her hips and pins her arms above her head with his left hand. Using his right he gently brushes away the raven black hair from her face. He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.

While she is preoccupied with his kiss he drops his right arm and begins to untie the sash holding the robe closed. The material refuses to move. Frustrated Keitaro breaks the kiss and grabs for the scabbard by his bed stand and draws the blade. Tsuruko flinches at the sight of the drawn blade. Keitaro acting quickly slices through the offending sash. Placing the blade beside him he slowly opens the robe to reveal Tsuruko's snow-white skin. Running his fingers across her flat stomach she giggles softly when his fingers find a sensitive spot. Smiling he bends down and kisses the spot on her stomach causing her to gasp. His kisses move up her stomach each kiss causes her to arch her back just a little higher until he reaches her bindings. He nuzzles the bindings and inhales her scent. Her body shakes slightly due to the havoc he is causing. Keitaro quickly reaches for the blade and with the point starts to cuts through the bindings.

There is a small sound near the door and Keitaro acts on reflex throwing the blade it imbeds itself in the doorframe. There is a cry of surprise and the sound of running feet. Keitaro grins and turns back to Tsuruko and stares at her now revealed cleavage. Her hands are still restrained by Keitaro.

A knock at the door alerts them to the fact that some one is wanting in. Keitaro releases Tsuruko hands and wraps her robe about her. "We will have to continue this later. Somewhere were we cannot be disturbed."

Tsuruko looking like she wants to kill whoever knocked at the door slowly gets out of the bed. Tying what remained of her sash about her she moves to the door and pulls the sword free and sheathes it. Sliding the door open the healer walks in and smiles knowingly at Keitaro. "If you feel well enough to perform your husbandly duties I suggest that you vacate the healers hall in case we need to use it."

Blushing Keitaro takes his wife by the hand and walks her out. As the couple move out side Keitaro stops and turns to his wife. "Tsuruko I would like to ask you something."

"Yes" She is feeling a little nervous.

"Would you be willing to train me so I can become a swords man?"

Tsuruko stares at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now why would you want me to train you?"

Smiling Keitaro wraps his arms around her slim waist and pulls her closer. "Because my beautiful swordswoman I want to be able to protect you."

Blushing she kisses him and gently pulls him towards the hall were her room was.


End file.
